


Words of Candor

by Arithanas



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Character Death, Epistolary, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Teddy Bhaer had spoken to many people before, but this time, he spoke candidly about his own grief.





	Words of Candor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganmuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmuffle/gifts).



Dearest Amelia,

I have your letter of the 18th; my apologies for my indolence and tardiness in reply. My mother is so grateful for the kind word you put in on behalf of the good Jack Byrne that she is willing to share the Old World recipe of black-currant scones that you so enjoyed the last time you came to visit. I have enclosed it on a separate page because I can’t spare the littlest corner for it.

You recommended so many lovely things to me the last time we saw each other, and I have taken your suggestions to heart. I purchased a new dress, I have changed the style of my hair (yes, again, and I’m not satisfied yet), and I learned to dance the new bohemian dance in my fancy new slippers. But more importantly, dearest, I have seen your Unitarian clergyman.

Of course, you now must be mightily curious about the circumstances that prompted me to take a gander at him. Providence is to blame, my dear friend. I went into the hall to get away from a sudden hail volley, just like the one you experienced last year here. By good fortune, I found a place near the lectern where the name of your most appreciated orator was written in large black letters upon a stand. I must tell you, since you and I have no secrets, I almost felt the need to run into the hailstorm. Preachers and lectures are a sure way to sour my spirit. I know you find them worthy of your ear and time, but I fear it will be long before I reach your enlightened state. However, the fear of defacing my yellow dress stopped me, and I sat there, thinking that maybe—and I say this solely for your benefit—I could find something of value if I stayed.

The hall was half full—there were elegant women of a certain age and matriarchal demeanor, and then the poor paddies with their dresses that were more patches than skirt. I was surprised to find boys among the audience and—I know this is appalling—black longshoremen trying to blend into the back wall of the hall. You said that Brother Bhaer speaks to all and any, and you were not wrong, but I was surprised by the extent of his reach. There was a young girl sat next to an old man and I couldn't say for the life of me which of them was giddier with anticipation.

I was surprised when a deep and steady voice started to sing that hymn you love so much at door. "Love Divine," I think that’s the one. That’s when I saw him for the first time, shaking hands, patting heads, and smiling widely, among the most humble members of his audience. His voice was so sure and so commanding that the onlookers joined him before he could reach the “enter every trembling heart” line. I felt my lips moving but that was only because you taught me the hymn. Do you remember that night, my friend? When I think of that love that excels so much, I think of you.

Your description didn’t do him justice and I know you aren't to blame. I know you tried your best to keep me interested in this Theodore Bhaer who has given you so much peace, but I didn’t expect that tall, well-coiffed man with a short Dutch beard. His broad shoulders were a surprise, too. You have never told me of those shoulders, more fit for a workhand than a clergyman. I confess, Brother Bhaer got my attention the moment he stepped onto the dais and, with a sweet smile, conducted the last bars of the hymn with both hands.

“My friends, I’m so happy to see you all here.” Those were his first words and I was sure he meant it. “I never expected so many of you. Your presence is a balm to my aching heart since I got sad news.” You could hear a pin drop in that hall, Amelia, people were waiting for the next words from his lips. “Please, don’t concern yourselves.” I know his plea was genuine because his smile faded. “My grief is selfish and I need to work in earnest to overcome my lapse. That’s why, if that pleases you, I want to change the topic of our conversation this evening. Instead of speaking to you of generosity, I want to speak about Dan. Probably you will get the same message because, behind his rough exterior, Dan Kean was the very spirit of generosity."

Brother Bhaer talked about his childhood and how he met and loved Dan. I was not sure if he was talking about a brother or a friend. He used the same words I could use to talk about you. I’m earning your outrage, I know, but that was the kind of love that his words conveyed to me. Dan was a warm beam of sunshine for Brother Bhaer, as you are to me, and if you are of a different opinion as to your place in my life, I beg you to write me and correct my opinion with your righteous indignation. But I saw his shaking hand touch the lectern and the tears welling in his eyes. Some ladies were crying for him.

“I knew from him how to love the little creatures that live in Nature,” Brother Bhaer said. “He frequently restrained the rowdy impulses of my youth. I was a boy and he was almost a man, but was his lead that I followed, for he taught me mercy for those smaller than me. He was a free spirit, you know, always coming and going. I haven’t seen him in years but I heard of him working with those even less fortunate than he. I knew he was happy in the service of his brothers. He wrote me once, he told to remember the blessed soul that saved us both.” I saw his sad smile at the moment, and then he laughed. “He also wrote that now that I had so many listeners I should endeavor to be humble with my approach.” I saw his lip tremble, and I feel compassion for him. I leave to your imagination the extent of my astonishment when I realized my investment in his plight. “Dan always wanted me to know both sides of every argument and to weigh them in favor of kindness. I’m sure that that’s what he was doing when the bullet pierced his heart: using kindness to mitigate injustice. He died performing a last service to his fellow men.”

Love never dies, Amelia. Those were the last words Brother Bhaer said about his friend, and I agree with him. Does he always speak so candidly? Please answer me swiftly, because I ache to hear from you.

With eternal love, your friend,

Helen T.


End file.
